


Stand and Deliver

by scrapbullet



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009), Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Drabble!War, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Clu demands, Coward will most gladly deliver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand and Deliver

Digits dance over Coward’s circuits with an elegance befitting his Excellency’s station, lighting up his processors with a pleasure that has him rumbling, hot and glitching, shuddering uncontrollably as data streams through him, in him, around him in a kaleidoscope of gold and black and red.

“Coward,” Clu purrs, and he sounds impatient, brow furrowed, “overload for me, hm?” A flick of an index finger and he convulses, screaming soundlessly, his system desperately latching on to another, sending and receiving information until his head spins.

What Clu demands, Coward will most gladly deliver.

He overloads, binary flickering behind his eyelids.


End file.
